The Will of Fire
by Elementals love ramen
Summary: This story is about naruto and her biggest secret. that she is female and that she is a fox-hanyo. more than one wife.parrings Fem-naruto/sakura/hinata/fem-haku/temari.ino and tenten and maybe Nii Yugito if you vote.


**The Will of Fire**

A ten year old Naruto Uzumaki walked into his apartment that was covered in graffiti from the 'generous' villagers of Konohagakure no Sato. Naruto had just suffered from another attack from the idiot villagers. He came to a stop at his ratty sofa if you could call it that and sat down and a grimace of pain flashed upon his face.

Naruto didn't notice that someone else was also in his apartment. A bubble gum head of pink hair brightened up as she saw it was who she had been looking for all afternoon that and for the fact that she had chosen the right apartment. She was regretting it as she was hiding in his bathroom in the shower. She was fearful as to what Naruto would say to her for breaking into his apartment. This girl was a member of his class at the academy for ninjas. Sakura is her name and her hair is pink as cherry blossoms (aka: Sakura) hence her name. Sakura wanted to thank Naruto for saving her, but didn't want anyone to know that she thanked the "Dobe" of the class saved her when her Sasuke-kun should have saved her. She yelled at him for that and punched him hard enough to send him flying into a tree and she really did want to apologize for that as he looked hurt and depressed. She really didn't remember him from earlier years.

Naruto for his part really liked this girl because she was his first real friend and didn't really have any other friends. He did get attention though not what enough to make an attention and love starved child needed. Naruto then started to remove the many kunai and shuriken and broken glass shards imbedded in his body.

He didn't stick around to wait for Hokage – ojiji to get taken to the hospital that did nothing to help him. Well he just decide to limp back to his apartment and clean his self up and sleep and then go back to the academy that didn't teach him anything.

Naruto finally had ridded himself of about twelve good kunai and some salvageable shuriken and a pile of glass that was all laid out before him on his destroyed coffee table. Naruto got and moved to kitchen when he finally noticed that someone he knew had been here earlier today while he was away. He also noticed that it was Sakura who had been here and was still here and in his bathroom hiding from his presence.

'_Kuso'_ he cursed out in his mind as he moved to the bathroom to get her and some bandages for his bleeding body.

Loud footsteps could be heard coming toward the bathroom and Sakura was panicking at herself for about to being caught by the one who saved her earlier that same day. So she did the only thing that she could think of to do at the time and that was to step out of the shower and move to the door and lock it. She then proceeded to remove her red dress (the one she wore in cannon when she was a gennin) and her dark green shorts and same color as her hair panties and sat down one the toilet to do her business that she had just realized that she had to get rid of. She directed her hand to her pussy and notice that she was wet, really wet and her clit was fully erect when her hand reached down to direct her pee to flow out of her and into the toilet.

Sakura was peeing when she heard a knock on the door and a voice that said "Sakura what are you doing in my bathroom, let alone in my apartment

without my permission," with a harsh but soft tone of voice that Sakura had never from the loud mouth blond and wanted to hear it again because it made her bundle of nerves release as a mixture of cum and piss into the toilet and all over her gentle hands. Sakura got up and wiped her self clean and put on her clothes except her panties as they were covered form her sweet juices and pocketed them in her backpack since she came here first she didn't have time to take it home.

Sakura exited the bathroom saying "Naruto let me explain first why I am here and then you can yell at me ok," as she laid her emerald green eyes upon a bloody Naruto on the floor in front of the bathroom. Sakura screamed at seeing her savior hurt and bleeding on the floor and quickly got and checked his pulse. It was faint and she was no medic and still a ninja student. She said to her classmate " come on Naruto this isn't funny and if this is a punishment then please stop this right now, ok, it isn't funny," she screamed and shook him until he awoke saying " I'm up, I'm up already," to her in a weak voice.

Sakura was ecstatic with him and asked him "Are you ok Naruto and how did you get so hurt and bloody," in a worried voice as she glomped him and he scream in pain which he was quickly released with a loud "sorry" to him.

**About ten minutes later**

In the bedroom of Naruto's apartment lay naruto on his futon in bandages and beside him was a crying Sakura who had be told the truth of Naruto's past and the truth of Kyuubi being sealed into him and he had one last thing to tell her as she kind of tricked him into saying all of this and also he needed someone to know about him as he was on the verge of a mental breakdown and that would not be good for him in his current state of health.

Sakura who had been sitting and looking at the bandaged blond in front of her who had just revealed an S-class village secret and made her swear a blood oath and she had not yelled at him or done anything to him since learning this three minutes ago. She was waiting till the end of his story to tell him something that might break his heart but she needed to get it off her chest about her.

She waited patently till Naruto said "Sakura will you help me up to the sofa," with apprehension of what he was going to do and about what he thought she was thinking about him and Kyuubi being jailer and prisoner or would she think he was Kyuubi. Sakura complied and got him to the ratty couch.

"Now before I show you I want to know if you think I'm the Kyuubi or its jailer, Sakura," he said with sadness in his voice and his head dropped to look at the floor and didn't want to look at her anymore for of her answer.

He then felt a hand lift up is head and felt her rosy lips connect with his ruff lips and they both felt like electricity was flowing through them as they could of sworn they heard fireworks going off right above them.

The kiss broke and all Sakura said was "Does that answer your question my sweet and if not, then I will say this. I just realized that you are what I have been missing and I won't let this village or anyone else hurt you again my Naruto-kun for you are you and the Kyuubi is the Kyuubi and I only see you Naruto Uzumaki a person who holds a great and terrible burden, ok." This caused Naruto to breakdown crying and saying "thank you" repeatedly.

After about an hour this and Naruto finally calming down Sakura said "you said you had one last thing to tell me, right Naruto," shyly (which isn't really in her nature, more Hinata style).

"Yes," was all he said softly while looking her and kissed her once more on the lips before getting up and walking to the kitchen table and said "this is what I really look like and who I really am," as he started to undo all the bandages around his chest and removed his pants and there he stood in his boxers. His body then began to distort, as if it was an illusion. Before Sakura stood a girl no older than her with a nice bust and two blond pigtails with red tips at the end of them. What really got Sakura's attention were the _FOUR GOLDEN TAILS _and the _TWO GOLDEN FOX EARS _on top of her head that were laying flat against her head in a sign that meant she was worried of what was to come from hear new found girlfriend (lover) (not a pervert will wait until Hinata and Haku and Ino joins in three to four years when they graduate and will only see fantasies they dream about each other and they are perverts about each other's bodies so don't complain about me).

Naru (aka: Naruto) just looked at her girlfriend for a few more seconds and didn't see Sakura move and was talked at speeds that would make Gai and Lee proud of as a scream of "KKKKAAAAAWWWWWAAAAIIIII" followed her after image of speed.

Naru was then asked a question that she was to answer and that was why she was a girl and had fox tails and ears with puppy dog eyes. So Naru did the only thing she could do and that was telling the truth. She did and what followed was unexpected as was the first. Sakura said that she didn't care she was a girl, because she was into girls more than guys and that the tails and ears were a bonus compared to what she had went thru when she got them.

She also said that "I don't care if you are a demon, a human, or a hanyo (Human/Demon hybrid) my love it just means that you are unique and that is what you should be. DIFFERENT! You are mine forever and she kissed her lips and hugged her as tears of joy ran down Naru's fox-like face.

Naru then heard her NEE-CHAN (Kyuubi) say "**Naru-chan, sweetie, I sense no deception from her, so I want you to bit her neck and have do the same to you so I can see if what I suspect is true then you will have another family member**." As she ended the mental like between them to watch what unfolded.

Naru told Sakura what Kyuubi-nee-chan said and she agreed and did as followed. Naru bit into Sakura's right shoulder and drew blood that was as sweet as candy to her (Demon trait). Sakura did the same and after that they both felt a searing pain where the bite marks were and after a few minutes they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Ten Hours later **

Sakura was the first too stir from sleep and her body felt heaver than normal and realized that Naru-chan was on top of her and gentle lifted Naru-chan from and as that happened she found that she barely weighed anything to her and just filled it under as malnutrition all throughout her life and thought 'that would soon have to change'.

Sakura got up walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror and she screamed at what she saw. She had now whisker marks like her beloved and pink and golden-blond tip fox ears and a single pink and golden-blond tip tail.

Naru had woken up felling insecure and worried about her beloved. She heard the scream and saw what scared her and excited. A goddess in her eyes, a fox Sakura. Naru woke up Sakura and dealt with her problem being a hanyo and Sakura was pleased to be one after a while.

Naru asked Kyuubi "why?" Kyuubi answered with what shocked them both. "**You to **_**Kits**_** (baby and young foxes) are now married forever and will have to find **_**Three or more **_**other females to mate with to revive both clans, Naru-chan. Sakura is your first wife and need more to comfort you and make you who once again my little one. Now at a later time I will explain the about the clans. Now get some rest you two as we need to help Sakura with Fox illusions and shape-shifting so she can go back to her mother live with her until you two are thirteen when I teach you a special clone jutsu, now do I make myself clear young ones. That means no sex until then, but I suppose making each other felling good is ok, since it is a part of what the clan is.**" Kyuubi said in her human form in Naru's mind that Sakura is now allowed to enter Naru goes in to talk to her sister, before the both of them dreamt happy and sexual thoughts of one another while Kyuubi just laughed at this in a sexual way. 


End file.
